I don't wanna go back
by haveyouseenourspcedad
Summary: HoLY SHIT VOLTRON GO BACK TO EARTH AND MEET SOME HALF HUMAN HALF GOD HYBRIDS Welp. We know how this is gonna go... SOS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's shit. If I use any references incorrectly, or you have a problem with something, don't be afraid to complain, but don't be rude please. TRIGGER WARNINGS: Maybe some mild angst. Idk, Keith is an emo little shit. Also, if you couldn't tell by the way this description is written, yes. There will be cussing. I would also like to inform you of thee ships. Klance, Solangelo if you squint, Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel. This takes place in thy beginning of The Blood of Olympus. My punctuation is shit. ENJOY!**

"How are they reaching us so fast?!" Shiro half mumbled to himself. They couldn't keep at this for long. So far, they had taken 4 wormholes trying to escape Zarkon, and they continued to be ambushed by their enemies' ship. Allura's eyebrows furrowed as she spotted the enemy ship trailing behind them. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she grunted and opened another portal. Coran sent a worried glance at the princess. "My lady, you can't keep doing this! You're losing significant amounts of energy! It's not-" "I know what I'm doing Coran." She snapped, her eyes never leaving the control panel. "I'm aware of the risks, though you are right. We must fend them off before the ship completely loses power."

Lance stood up from the couch almost immediately. "Then let's form Voltron already! I'm tired of waiting around to be killed." He exclaimed hotly, pushing his helmet on. Keith rolled his eyes. "We can't just take them on right now. We need to devise a strategy-"

The ship had caught up with them, and were gaining on the fleeting castle rapidly. "Princess-" Keith said, impenitence and worry seeping into his voice. "Yes, yes I know!" She hissed. She closed her eyes and focused intently, summoning all of her strength. A wormhole opened up in front of them, and the castle shot right into it. The portal closed inches away from Zarcon's ship.

The paladins screamed simultaneously as the ship lurched, and jerked dangerously. "WHAT'S HAPPENING? BECAUSE WHATEVER'S GOING ON, IT ISN'T GOOD-I'm gonna be sick." Hunk yelled, his throat tightening as he bolted to the corner of the ship to hurl. The ship lurched once more, and the Paladins were jolted from their seats, and thrown on top of each other. "DO SOMETHmmp-." Pidge yelled, the rest of her sentence muffled by Lance's foot covering her mouth. She jerked her head away from him. "AGH! What the hell Lance!?" "Hey!" He protested. "It's not my fault! I can't control where- HUNK GET OFF OF ME YOU SMELL LIKE PUKE AND EXPO MARKERS." He screeched, blindly trying to shove Hunk's bulky body off of his own. Hunk flinched due to Keith arm smacking him in the face. "Sorry." The red paladin said, grunting as Pidge's head smacked into his own. "Pidge get the fu-"

"PALADINS!ENOUGH OF THIS." Allura yelled, trying to get the ship to stop spiraling. "NOW GET UP, AND LAY SPREAD EAGLE, A GOOD DISTANCE AWAY FROM EACH OTHER. WE'RE GOING TO CRASH." She instructed fiercely, doing so herself. The Paladins didn't question her and did the same. Coran typed in a few more symbols, and went to mimic the others.

And suddenly, the castle jerked harshly to the right, and broke out of the wormhole. They were then free falling. Wind whipped loudly past the castle. They all scrunched their eyes tightly, and waited for the impact.

Shiro woke up with a start, coughing harshly at the lingering smoke and dust. He looked around at the others. They all seemed to be alright. Lance had a nasty looking cut above his left eye, and Hunk looked a little green, but Hunk always seemed to be emptying his stomach's contents. Everyone else was lightly banged up, but nothing fatal. Nonetheless, he had to make sure they were alright. "Is everyone okay?" He said with as much authority as he could muster.

"Ugh," Lance groaned from the back "I feel like someone just power drilled a rock into my head..." Keith got up from his position on the floor, and walked over to the window. "What planet are we on Coran? It looks pretty barren." Coran grinned and hopped up. He slid over to the control panel. "Let me see-" he typed in a few symbols, and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "What is it Coran?" Pidge asked curiously, crossing her legs and cocking her head to the side slightly. "It appears-" He said in a slightly strangled voice. "That we have crashed...on Earth."

"WHAT?"

Pidge, Lance, and Hunk yelled simultaneously.

"Oh..." Was all Keith said, bitterness present in his voice. Lance immediately raced to the window next to Keith, his face smudging up against the glass. When he took in the View, he belted out an excited screech. "HOLY SHIT WE'RE ON EARTH!" He then spun around, and gripped Pidge's shoulders, shaking her back and forth in his tempestuous elation. "WE'RE ON EARTH PIDGIN!" Hunk looked out the window, his face becoming flushed with silent enthusiasm. "Woah…" he mused quietly. "We really are."

Allura and Coran talked in whispers in the corner, each making wild hand motions once in a while. Shiro noticed Keith brooding quietly in the corner, hostility coming off of him in waves. Shiro walked over to him slowly, placing a comforting hand on the red paladin's shoulder. Keith curled in on himself at the sudden contact, Shiro quickly pulled his hand back. "Hey…" he muttered to Keith. "Are you-" "I'm fine." The other snapped "Just…leave me alone okay?" Keith bit out , turning his body the opposite direction. Keith knew he was being immature, but being back on earth just brought back a lot of memories. Ones that he had hopped were never to be reminded of. Shiro nodded in understanding and let the red paladin be. He would talk when he was ready.

Allura then spun around from her position at the control panel. "Alright," She addressed them seriously. "We have landed on your planet Earth. Unfortunately, Earth is one of the many planets we yet to know about, so you five will be taking lead. And before LANCE asks, NO that does NOT mean you get control over the ship." Lance pouted at that, and let out a defeated sigh.

"Now!" Coran said promptly. "The ship will need minor repairs, so Hunk and Pidge, if you would please follow me to the ER. Keith, Lance, make sure to scout the area. Don't be long though, we may need you back for repairs. And Shiro and Allura..? Stay put. We will need your help later on." He then turned to Hunk and Pidge. "C'mon then." The three marched down to the ER.

Keith sighed and glanced at the slightly less cheery Lance. "Well, we better go. Are you ready?" Lance grinned and ran over to the exits. "Ready? I was BORN ready!" He said smoothly before rushing down the stairs. Keith sighed and ran to catch up with Lance.

 **Thanks for reading! I'll try my best to update. Once again, sorry for the mistakes, I can't spell or punctuate for shit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo. Thank you for continuing to read this useless waste of your time. Note that I am a small child…and I suck at writing XD so sorry if I don't have a very good writing style. Thanks to the wonderful people who have left reviews and liked this story. Your suggestions are very much appreciated, so ThAnk for the long update! Once again, so sorry for my style.**

"C"  
"R"

"O"

"I"  
"K" 

"You finished the word. You're on H."

"That is most definitely not a word."

"I assure you princess, it is."

"In all of the time of my life, that word has ceased to reach my ears."

"There's a beginning to everything."

A small huff escaped Allura's parted lips. They had been playing GHOST for awhile now, and Shiro had continuously beat her in every round. Allura was almost certain that the black Paladin was cheating, but he claimed that all of his strange, complex, human words were all quite real. It had gotten to a point where Allura just wanted to be done with the damned game already.

But Allura was never one to back out of a challenge.

"Fine! Hmm…C  
"A"  
"N"  
"N"  
"Y"  
Shiro laughed again. "You've finished it...again. You're now on O."

Allura groaned and slammed her palms on the table. "CANNY!? What? How is that a word!? You are just making up your own language now you quiznacking cheater!" 

"Nope! Not cheating!" He sing-songed. Seeing Allura's murderous glare, he scratched the back of his neck nervously. 

"Well…uh, I think we've had enough of that for today, why don't we see if we can make everyone some lunch?"

Allura grinned and nodded, following the black paladin into the kitchen.

-

Lance and Keith had been scouting for a while now and so far they had come across absolutely nothing. Keith was ready to lose it. Despite the barren and completely boring environment, Lance still found things to talk about. After half an hour of listening to Lance babble, he had learned every useless fact about his family, his favorite beaches, Lance himself, his dog Ariel. Keith was ready to stab the Cuban boy as he silently brooded in the Red Lion.

"I wonder how the repairs on the ship are going? I mean, I don't doubt their ability to fix the ship. Like, Pidge and Hunk are technical geniuses you know? And I know that Coran is good too. I like Coran. I don't think we give him enough credit, ya know? He's pretty awesome at repairs, and he's good at comforting me when I'm ho-oh, nevermind. And Allura's pretty great too. I know she hates me for flirting with her, but hey! Who could resist this beautiful face?"

Keith grumbled at that. He was literally going to shoot Lance out of the sky if he kept talking.

"They were in my bed! I was like, "Woah! Okay then." And then they ran away because they heard you stomping down from the training deck. Thanks for that by the way. Hey! Do you think they eat cheese? I mean, they are mice right? Well, more like Altean magic space mice, but mice are mice, right? Or maybe there's some kind of alien space goo cheese? Ew, I wouldn't eat that even if Hunk gave me all of the garlic knots in the world! That's my favorite food anyway. What's yours? What kind of food did you eat? You lived in a desert for a year, there couldn't be much of an-"

Keith spun his lion around, and stopped it suddenly, anger flaring up. "Lance, SHUT THE FUCK UP." He hissed. Lance went silent finally, and they continued to explore. Keith let out a breath, and finally relaxed. Lance could talk about his stupid dog and garlic knots however as much as he wanted. All Keith had to do was turn off of his coms. But if he switched to Keith's past, Keith would snap on him. If Lance continued for any longer, he probably would have punched the lights out of the annoying little shit.

They reached a small town soon enough, to Keith and Lance's surprise. They circled it a bit before landing in a nearby cave, far away from the village. Lance suggested that they mingle, but Keith pointed out that they were both dirty, slightly bloody, and clothed in space armour.

"Well...let's just change! We need to find out exactly where we are anyway."

"We already know where we are. Earth."

"Not Earth, dumbass. I mean which country."

"Oh. Fine. Whatever."

They changed out of their paladin armour, and cleaned up. Thankfully, Lance and Keith still had their clothes on them for whatever reason.

They entered the small, festive village. The two explored the small shops, and mingled with the locals. They met a nice local woman and explained to her that they needed directions to the nearest city. They discovered that they had crashed somewhere in California, close to Lake Tahoe. (AN: I really do suck at geography, so if the environment of the location makes no sense, I am so sorry XD) They then got directions to Lance's town from another woman with more children than the Hamilton's. The woman explained that it would be about a day and a half drive, and a 5 hour flight if there were no layovers. The woman explained that they better just drive because the next airport wasn't anywhere even remotely close to their location. Lance and Keith pretended to look disappointed, but it really didn't matter. They were going to fly on their lions anyway, so it made no difference. They soon left the town, then taking off for their lions, retreated off to the castle to tell the others their discovery.

 **THANKS FOR READING! Hunk and Pidge POV next!**


End file.
